Under Their Spell
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Ino, Sakura and Tenten believed they could help Hinata confess to Naruto by using magic. However things did not work out the way they planned. Hinata Shikamaru. A little fluff at the end. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: This is for DateMe October contest. Also I believe this is my first ShikaHinata ficlet so let me know.

Under Their Spell

October 31st, a day that was meant to be filled with little children lining the streets in their cute looking costume asking for for candy. It was also a day for those who were deemed to old to trick or treat to prank others.

But today it was something else. Three close friends got together to help cure their best friend of her crippling shyness and finally confess her feelings towards her long, long, seriously long time crush, Naruto.

While Hinata was helping set up the Halloween party her friends, Sakura, Tenten and Ino went shopping for the candy and to pick up the balloons they reserved a week before.

"I'm going to be the hottest one there." Ino stated while flicking her long blond hair over her slim shoulders, a smug smile on her face. Tenten rolled her chocolate coloured eyes, knowing that Ino was just baiting Sakura.

Sakura snorted, "Oh yeah Ino, you're the hottest, hottest when you're among your own kind... the pigs. Inopig, Queen of the Swine." Sakura said while running her hand through her shoulder length strawberry pink hair.

Ino glared at Sakura through her crystal blue eyes, "Shut up Forehead Girl. Look up there, is it a plane? No! Is it a bird? Hardly! Oh no, run. It's Forehead Girl. She's going to crush us with her massive forehead." Ino cried out melodramatically.

Tenten suppressed a laugh, why these two were friends. Suddenly Tenten was shoved as Sakura tackled Ino, reaching to make sure her Chinese styled buns were still done up something caught her eye.

"What's that?" Tenten asked her two, screeching, insulting, friends who stopped to follow Tenten's.

"I have no idea," Sakura said before moving her hand which was coving Ino's mouth, letting Ino finally breath.

"I've never seen it before, odd isn't it?" Ino said before looking up at the pink haired girl on top of her, "Sakura, get the hell off me. Your fat knee is breaking my ribs."

Suddenly the little shop was the last thing on the two girls mind as Sakura heard the insult and continued her assault on Ino. "Inopig. Inopig. INOPIG!"

"I'm going to take a look," Tenten said and started to walk off to the shop.

Suddenly, at lightening speed her two, formerly fighting, friends were standing beside her.

"Look at the place Ten, it doesn't look like a good place at all." Ino said with a hand of Tenten's shoulder.

"Yeah Ten, it looks like the type of place that grabs all the young beautiful girls and keeps them in the basement." Sakura paused and then smirked, "Inopig should be safe then."

Ino's eyes became slits, "Why you bit-"

"It sells love spells." Tenten said in a hurry in order to stop another fight. Suddenly their insults forgotten Ino and Sakura's eyes widened. "Where!?" They said in unison.

"Right there... under '_How to Make Your Enemy Your Slave for Life_'." Tenten pointed it out.

"Let's go Ten," Ino said while grabbing her hand. "Yeah Ten, don't drag us down, let's go. Besides it might only look that way because it's Halloween." Sakura added while pushing her from behind.

Though Ino and Sakura were right, the place was dark and shabby. The paint on the windows spelled 'Redrum' and there were spider webs forming around the door.

If it is just decorations, Tenten believed they did an amazing job.

Standing in front of the door Ino pushed it open and something fell from the web above and landed on Ino's hand. "That's just stupid," Ino scoffed, "You can tell it's fake."She brushed it off and the giant black and white spider fell to the floor.

As the three girls entered the shop none of them saw the giant spider climbing up the post back to his web.

While looking around the shop they were amazed at how real everything looked. There were hands in jars, eyeballs, lumps of hair, puppy tails, newt eyes, demon fingernails, a cat fetus, a whole shop of the super creepy.

But Ino and Sakura were busy looking at the book section, '_Eternal Love_', '_You Belong to ME!_', _'Control Your Fate and Everyone Else's'_ most of the books were about about love but one caught Ino's sharp eyes.

Grabbing the thinnest of books, no more the two inches wide, and covered in more dust then the others, Ino let out a gasp. "Ten, Sakura. Come here."

Tenten tore her eyes away from an old mirror to look at Ino, "What? Did you finally find something to make Sasuke love you?"

Sakura laughed, "Sasuke could never love a pig." A book went flying at Sakura and hit her in the forehead.

"Wow Sakura, You couldn't move you massive forehead out the wayin time." Ino stopped, remembering she was meant to be doing something, "Oh right, no I found something for Hina." Ino said with a large smile forming on her lips.

Tenten, a little worried, walked over. Her reflection, still in the mirror, smiled. Large fanged teeth showed and her nice brown eyes glowed red. Sakura glanced as she walked past and let out a shriek.

Tenten and Ino looked at her, the image was gone, "Sorry. I just looked in the mirror."

"Figures," Ino said, "I do the same thing when I see you everyday."

Sakura didn't say anything back, a little confused as what she just saw.

"But you guys need to look at this." Ino held up the small book. _'Become Overcomed With Passion.'_

"What about it Ino?" Tenten looked.

"We can get Hinata to be so overcome with her feelings for Naruto that she'll finally kiss him."

"That's a great idea Ino." Sakura said. "Do we need anything or is it just words?"

"Words, thankfully."

"Right, lets pay for it and go." Tenten said, then noticing there was no one else other then the tree of them.

"Ooooor we could just borrow it and return it later." Ino whispered and Sakura giggled, "Great idea Ino."

"Sure why not." Tenten said with a smile which turned to a frown, "Oh right I know why not, because it's called stealing."

Ino looked at Sakura and the two of them dashed for the door leaving Tenten behind.

"Crap! You two!" She ran out after them. "We need the balloons!"

There was an eerie laugh that echoed through the store as it slowly disappeared.

Hinata looked around, she remembered when she was young and dressed up every Halloween for fun. She still had picture of herself wearing a cute fluffy bunny costume. Tonight she was wearing costume in the spirit of the Christmas holiday coming up.

"You have flour in your hair." A sudden voice caused Hinata to jump, she turned to the person. "W-What?"

"Here," Shikamaru reached up with a wet cloth he was carrying and wiped the flour out of her long dark indigo hair. A light pink blush scattered across her pale face.

Shikamaru was being made to help out by their friend Ino, he was normally lazy but today made an effort and help Hinata out with putting up the banner and streamers., even making the bat cookies.

She could fell the slight wetness from the cloth seeping through her her tightly pulled back hair. "Thank you S-Shikamaru." She smiled before going into the kitchen to grab the cookies.

Shikamaru watched her go, her high pony tailed hair swinging back and forth. "Why don't you just ask her out?" Came the booming voice of a blonde boy who suddenly appeared beside him.

"It's too troublesome," Shikamaru muttered to Naruto whose bright blue eyes looked at him with humor.

"What are you talking about Shika? Does she like someone else?" Naruto jabbed Shikamaru in the ribs with his elbow. He sighed, if only Naruto knew.

"A-Alright I'm g-going. I-I need to p-put out the pumpkin a-at home." Hinata smiled, her pale pastel purple eyes shining with happiness. Shikamaru always knew she loved this time of the year.

He watched her walk out of the hall. Hinata had a bounce in her step. Though her friends believe Hinata had a crippling shyness Shikamaru had to disagree. Over the last few years Hinata had really come out of her shell. No more super baggy clothes, though she still wears slight baggy jumpers and shirt but he doesn't blame her, if he was her he's hide away those breast aswell. The old men jabbing each other when ever she passed...

Today she was wearing a light blue jacket and long fitting black jeans that flared a little at the bottom.

He on the other hand was wearing a long sleeved white collared old dress shirt, with the first few buttons undone, and long combat jeans.

Naruto smiled, "You so like her." Shikamaru rolled his, "What are you going as tonight? I'm going as a Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle." Naruto thrust his fist into the air, "Can you believe it?"

"Yes. You been a turtle for the last three years." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well duh, because there are FOUR ninja turtles. Geez, I thought you were smart. So what are you going as?"

"The world's worse nightmare." Shikamaru answered.

Naruto screwed up his face in deep thought, and then suddenly he shouted, "Sakura, Ino."

Shikamaru thought for a second "... Close."

"And Tenten. Hey they're back."

Suddenly just by seeing the grinning Ino and smiling Sakura Shikamaru knew something would go down tonight. He just hoped that it didn't ruin Hinata's efforts for the party.

010

Three hours later people were dancing and drinking and eating.

Hinata finally turned up. Her arms covered by the sleeves of her under shirt were coloured red and white, her legs were the same with her socks. Her head had a green Christmas hat on with a tiny bell at the end, her green shirt and shorts were hemmed with little stars and her shoes curled up and also had tiny bells.

A smile twitched at his lips, never did he think he would see Hinata Hyuuga dressed as an elf.

Right behind her was Ino, Sakura and Tenten. Ino and Sakura were both dressed as witches.

Just not scary witches... with long knee high black socks and black high heels, short mini black skirts and tight black shirts, long black coats and a black witch hat. Their brooms had Hello Kitty sitting at the end instead of a black cat.

Tenten was clearly the white witch, she wore short heels, knee length skirt and a V-neck white shirt, a long white coat and a a white witches hat. Her broom? She didn't bring one.

Hinata made her way over to him, "H-Hi," and then, "Y-You didn't d-dress up?" Her eyes assessing his clothes.

He wore the same shirt, same pants, his hair was in the same style being all spiked up at the end. "I did. I came as a human." Hinata smiled. At least she got it.

While they were talking neither of the noticed Ino and Sakura moving people out the way so they could light a candle.

"Why," Ino called to Sakura over the music, "Why are we doing this here again?"

"Because they'll think it's just part of the whole witch theme."

Tenten stood to the side watching her two friends shove people and draw a circle.

She sighed, the things she goes along with.

Suddenly Ino lighted the candle and called Tenten over.

People gathered around them and Sakura handed Tenten and Ino a piece of paper, a copy of what to say.

They started:

_ssik elgnis a htiw_

_noissap ym uoy wohs em tel_

_htrof tsrub ti tel_

_em ni elbbub noissap ym tel_

_uoy dnuora ,uoy htiw ,uoy ot esolc_

_leef I gnihtemos ,noissap_

_niap fo tuo gniyrc traeh ym_

_niks ym snrub hcuot a_

_ssik elgnis a htiw uoy ni tsol_

_teews os neeb reven sah gninword_

_rednu su sgard ti ,noissap _

A sudden cry of "You're the man Shikamaru" coming from Naruto caused people to look over.

Shikamaru and Hinata were kissing.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, "Oh... oops." While Tenten could only stare with sheer horror, this was not going to way they planned. Oh poor Hinata.

It started with everyone's back to them. Hinata had turned to see what was going on and then she heard her friends voices, chanting.

Shikamaru grabbed her and turned her around to face him. He gave her a gentle peck on her pale pink lips and Hinata didn't pull back, she could feel something pushing her on.

When he went to pulled away Hinata pushed herself forward, the kiss didn't last very long but when they pulled away Hinata felt an intensity blow her away. How she have not seen how amazing he was before?

Suddenly he grabbed her waist and pulled her up against him, her arms made there way around his neck. It felt like magic was controlling them but it didn't matter.

It felt like for the first time Hinata had finally breathed life and in the distance Hinata could hear the sounds of people but she ignored it. The two finally pulled away, their eyes closed and their foreheads resting against one another taking deep breaths.

Hearts pounding and lips touched once more in a gentle touch. Suddenly something brought them both crashing back to earth.

Ino and Sakura felt horribly when Hinata opened her pearly purple eyes and looked around the room to see everyone staring at her. She ran. Shikamaru leaned against the wall breathing harshly before walking out.

Tenten stood up and left her two friends there. She felt rotten.

They had done the worse thing they could think of their to beloved friend.

101

Hinata walked into the room, a floor length white dress, off the shoulder, with a gold cord wrapped around her waist. Gold gladiator sandals wrapped themselves around her leg up to her knee.

Her hair held back in a braid and a small crown on her head.

"Hinata," Ino screamed as she ran up to her friend, "How are you, should you be out?"

Ino was wearing a black and green cheer leading outfit though it was a lot more modest, the skirt was longer and the top wasn't as tight.

Hinata laughed, "I-I'm fine Ino and yes I-I can b-be out."

"You look beautiful Hinata." Ino said while give her a hug and then whispered, "You really do look like a Goddess."

It was long before Sakura and Tenten came running through the crowd, well Sakura was running Tenten was walking behind her.

"Oh my God Hinata, look at you. You're stunning." Sakura gushed over her longtime friend.

"It's been awhile." Tenten said while smiling.

"I-It has, almost four m-months." Hinata said.

Arms suddenly encircled her, "Well, we were traveling." One of his large hands rubbed her swollen stomach.

"W-We wanted to look f-for holiday houses. Before the b-baby comes."

"Can you believe it was four years ago today that you two could together?"

"Yeah, I still don't know what came over me that night." Shikamaru whispered before kissing Hinata's neck.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten shared a look and giggled uncertainly. "Y-Yeah but it's a g-good thing it did."

The girls never did tell the couple, and when they went to return the book the store was gone.

010

My first Shikamaru Hinata story... it did turn out the way I wanted it but not too bad.

There is a poll on my profile, if you're a fan of my SasukeHinata stories please vote.

The chant is written backwards, find a website and paste it in there.

Jessica


End file.
